The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to pixel response correction in electronic displays.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices often use one or more electronic displays to present visual representations of information as text, still images, and/or video by displaying one or more image frames. For example, such electronic devices may include computers, mobile phones, portable media devices, tablets, televisions, virtual-reality headsets, and vehicle dashboards, among many others. To display an image frame, an electronic display may control light emission (e.g., actual luminance) from its display pixels, for example, based on image data that indicates target (e.g., desired) luminance of the display pixels. In particular, the light emission from a display pixel may depend on magnitude of analog electrical (e.g., voltage and/or current) signals supplied (e.g., applied) to the display pixel.
However, in some instances, light emission response of display pixels in different electronic displays to an analog electrical signal may vary. Moreover, light emission response of display pixels may vary based at least in part on refresh rate used by an electronic display, which, in some instances, may not be known in advance, for example, when the electronic display adaptively adjusts refresh rate. As such, even when an analog electrical signal is supplied to a display pixel based on corresponding image data, the actual luminance of the display pixel may differ from its target luminance. When perceivable, this mismatch may result in visual artifacts that affect perceived image quality of a displayed image frame.